Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore
by nofal
Summary: Pour un esprit équilibré, la mort n'est qu'une grande aventure de plus. C'est comme d'aller se coucher à la fin d'une très très longue journée. - Albus D. Comment c'est passé la journée de cette homme? Venez, ouvrez la porte, je vais vous la compter.
1. All Stories Begin A Day

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien n'est à moi, tout à J..

_**Blabla de l'auteur : **_Cette histoire racontera l'histoire de la vie d'Albus Dumbledore. Où comment l'Homme s'est il un jour retrouvé en haut de la tour d'Astronomie.

* * *

All Stories Begin A Day

_Peu importe si le début paraît petit. _- Henry David Thoreau

* * *

_Il était une fois… C'est ainsi que commence les contes de fées chez vous, les moldus, non ? _

_Vos contes parlent de princesses et de dragons, de nains et de sorcières, d'amour et de magie._

_L'histoire que je vais vous compter ne parle ni de princesse, ni de dragon. Elle commence dans un jardin avec un petit garçon et finit avec deux hommes face à face en haut d'une tour. C'est une histoire de pouvoir et de regret, de puissance et d'aventure, d'amour et d'humour. _

_Et de magie. De magie noire et blanche. Et surtout c'est l'histoire d'un homme. Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Maintenant asseyez vous au coin du feu, une tasse de thé à la main et écoutez l'histoire d'une vie. L'histoire d'un destin. L'histoire d'un homme tout simplement._

oOoOoOo

Un petit garçon aux cheveux auburn regardait le ciel de cette fin d'été de 1887. Il entendait du bruit dans la maison. Des pleurs, des cris. Il se retourna sur le ventre et ne voulu plus rien entendre. Son vœu fut exaucé et il ferma les yeux. Le vent caressait son visage en une tendre caresse. Il s'imaginait loin de Terre-en-Lande. Vivant des aventures palpitantes où il combattrait de grands mages noirs. Où il sauverait des populations en danger. Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa un arbre avec attention. Aussitôt, les feuilles s'envolèrent et tournèrent autour de lui dans une spirale verte et or. Il laissa un sourire jouer sur visage et se retourna vers la maison. De la fenêtre entrouverte, il voyait sa mère qui semblait épuisée, serrer un bébé dans ses bras. Sa sœur. Son père n'était pas là. C'était un sorcier et Albus était fier. Il était fils de deux grands sorciers ! Pour lui sa mère et son père était des héros.

Soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et un petit garçon de trois ans fit quelques pas hésitants sur la pelouse. Il vit son frère et courut vers lui criant quelque chose. Albus fit un geste de la main et la fin de la phrase parut à ses oreilles en même temps que la multitude de bruits l'agressait de nouveau.

-…gâteau ! Al ! Mama dit oui !

Albus se leva et du haut de ses six ans regarda son frère de son regard bleu ciel.

-D'accord Alby, viens.

Son frère lui saisit la main et les deux garçons rentrèrent dans la maison.

oOoOoOo

-Maman ! Raconte _Le conte des trois frères_ !

-Non ! Celle de _Grincheuse la chèvre pouilleuse_ !

-Allons les enfants, il faut se décider. Il est tard.

Albus fusilla son petit frère du regard et mis ses poings sur ses hanches.

-Hier on a écouté cette histoire Alby ! Aujourd'hui c'est mon tour !

Alberforth tira la langue et se mit à bouder tandis que Kendra ouvrait le livre des _Contes de Beedle le Barbe_.

-Ton frère a raison Alby. Couchez-vous.

Les deux enfants obéirent et leur mère s'assit sur le lit de son fils aîné.

-Il était une fois trois frères qui voyageaient au crépuscule, le long d'une route tortueuse et solitaire...

Et tandis que la voix de sa mère s'élevait dans l'air, Albus fermait les yeux et s'imaginait à la place des frères. Lui aurait été plus malin. Il ne se serait pas vanté d'avoir une baguette invincible. Et il aurait vaincu la mort. Il sourit et s'endormit, rêvant de pont chevauchant une rivière, de pierre magique et de cape d'invisibilité.

* * *

Début assez court mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même.

Reviews ?


	2. Storie About Wolves

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien n'est à moi, tout à J..

_**Blabla de l'auteur : **_Cette histoire racontera l'histoire de la vie d'Albus Dumbledore. Où comment l'Homme s'est il un jour retrouvé en haut de la tour d'Astronomie.

Merci à **Reewordl** et **Alienor-fantastic** pour leur reviews!

* * *

Story About Wolves

_L'enfance est le royaume_ _où personne ne meurt_ - Edna St Vincent Millay

* * *

Albus était étendu sur son lit et étudiait _Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants_ d'Emeric G. Changé. Cette matière semblait passionnante et il était vraiment pressé d'arriver à Poudlard. Il lui restait encore trois ans à attendre. Il voulait absolument faire ses preuves ! Montrer de quoi il était capable. Il sentait une puissance en lui et il voulait la laisser jaillir comme un feu qui brûlerait tout sur son passage.

Il avait lu _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ avec attention et c'était concentré sur les quatre maisons. Il c'était trouvé des qualités chez les quatre mais l'une d'elle l'attirait plus que tout. Gryffondor. Chez les courageux. Albus voulait se montrer fort. Il ne voulait pas avoir peur.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses réflexions, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et une fillette aux cheveux blonds pénétra dans la pièce. Elle était pâle et semblait très fragile. Albus sauta de son lit et la prit dans ses bras.

-Ariana ? Que fais-tu là ? Maman as dit que tu devais pas monter les escaliers. C'est dangereux !

-Ari veux Al.

-Je suis là. Allez viens avec moi, on va voir maman.

Ils descendirent tout les deux, Ariana toujours dans les bras d'Albus et rejoignirent leur mère dans la cuisine. Albus regarda émerveillé la vaisselle qui se lavait toute seule dans une bassine. Pendant ce temps sa mère faisait de la confiture à la framboise. Il déposa sa sœur sur le sol et celle-ci courut dans les jupes de sa mère. Kendra sourit à son fils et serra sa fille contre elle.

-Ariana, où étais-tu ?

-Al.

-Tu étais avec Albus ? Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas monter les escaliers toute seule ?

Ariana sourit et mis son pouce en bouche. Elle semblait fatiguée. Kendra se leva, pris sa fille dans ses bras et sortit de la pièce en souriant à son fils.

Albus suivit sa mère et l'observa tandis qu'elle couchait sa petite sœur. Ariana était une fillette calme qui bougeait peu, se fatiguant assez vite, mais elle adorait son frère aîné et tenait toujours à le rejoindre partout. Même si pour cela elle devait désobéir à sa mère.

Kendra sortit de la pièce et souffla d'une voix fatiguée au petit garçon.

-Peux-tu aller chercher ton frère Al ? Il joue avec quelques enfants moldus devant la maison.

Albus sortit et vit son frère avec deux garçons de son âge. Gustave Lewis et Owen Smith. Les trois garçons avaient des bouts de bois en main et disaient être des chevaliers. Ils riaient. Albus aimait bien jouer avec eux de temps en temps. Mais ce qu'il affectionnait encore plus c'était de lire des livres de magie. Il voulait être le plus savant possible pour que ses parents soient fiers de lui.

-Alby ? Maman a dit que tu devais rentrer.

-J'arrive.

Le garçonnet lâcha le bout de bois et salua ses amis avant de pousser le portillon du jardin et courir vers la porte de la cuisine.

oOoOoOo

Le soir Albus retrouvait son père dans sa bibliothèque et lisait des livres sur la magie. Il adorait ces moments où ils étaient justes tout les deux. Des fois Albus laissait son livre et son père lui parlait de la magie, de Poudlard, du Ministère, de la Banque des Sorcier. Son fils buvait ses paroles et se passionnait pour ses moments là.

Ce soir son père posa la plume avec laquelle il écrivait une missive et sourit à son fils.

-T'ai-je déjà parlé des loups-garous Al ?

-Non papa. Tu disais toujours que j'étais trop jeune.

-Et bien le moment est venu. Sais-tu ce qu'est un loup-garou ?

-Un homme qui se métamorphose en loup à la pleine lune ?

-Oui. En fait c'est une malédiction qui remonte depuis la nuit des temps. On ne sait pas qui est le premier loup-garou. La légende raconte qu'un jour un roi d'Acardie qui se nommait Lycaon fut transformé en loup-garou par Zeus. En effet Lycaon méprisait les dieux. Zeus pour le mettre à l'épreuve décida se transformer en mendiant et frapper à sa porte. Lycaon l'accueillit à sa table et lui servit de la chaire humaine de son propre fils.

Albus fit une grimace horrifiée et se pencha en avant.

-Et qu'a fait Zeus ?

-Zeus indigné foudroya les cinquante fils de Lycaon et ressuscita celui qu'il avait tué qui se nommait Arcas. Il désigna Arcas comme successeur de son père et transforma celui-ci en loup.

-Oh… Et c'est de là que viennent les loups-garous ?

-Oui. Mais il faut que tu sache que la lycanthropie n'est pas forcément héréditaire. Si un loup-garou et une humaine font un enfant, celui-ci sera tout à fait normal. Aujourd'hui les loups-garous qui existent sont ceux qui se sont fait mordre à la pleine lune.

-Mais si on se fait mordre par un loup-garou et que ce n'est pas la pleine lune ?

-Alors on ne devient pas loups-garous.

-Et les loups-garous ? Ils sont gentils.

-Tout dépend de l'homme, mon fils. La nature humaine est complexe et profonde. Il y a des loups-garous gentils comme il y en a des méchants. C'est la même chose pour les sorciers et les moldus.

-Moi je veux être gentil.

-Tu as bien raison.

Soudain on entendit un léger grattement à la porte. Perceval se leva de son fauteuil et alla ouvrir la porte. Il vit Ariana qui le regardait en souriant.

-Papa.

-Ariana ! Tu devrais être au lit ma chérie.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Allez viens princesse.

-Non ! Veux histoire !

-Une seule alors.

Il referma la porte et retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, sa petite princesse dans ses bras.

* * *

Aimez-vous ? Haïssez-vous ? Votre avis m'intéresse.


	3. Take the Hogwarts Express

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages.

_**Blabla de l'auteur : **_Cette histoire racontera l'histoire de la vie d'Albus Dumbledore. Où comment l'Homme s'est il un jour retrouvé en haut de la tour d'Astronomie.

* * *

Take the Hogwarts Express

_Les départs donnent souvent l'illusion d'une renaissance._ - Jacques Languirand

* * *

_« **COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE**_

_**Directeur : Phineas Nigellus Black**_

_Cher Mr Dumbledore**,**_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez-croire Mr Dumbledore, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Lewisa Scamander,_

_Directrice-adjointe. »_

Albus sourit et relit une nouvelle fois la lettre. Il devait l'avoir lu un bon millier de fois depuis qu'il l'avait reçu. Il en connaissait chaque détail, chaque imperfection, chaque courbe et il aurait pu réciter le texte par cœur. Il s'allongea sur son lit et caressa du bout des doigts la couverture de ses livres de magie. Il restait encore quinze jours avant la rentrée. Quinze jours, c'était beaucoup trop pour lui. Il soupira et referma doucement la lettre et la serra contre son cœur. Il se rappelait très bien le jour où il l'avait reçu.

**Flash Back**

-Albus ! cria Kendra Dumbledore dans les escaliers.

Le jeune garçon était encore sous ses draps, entrain de lire un livre de mythologie grecque. En entendant la voix de sa mère, il se redressa brusquement et bondit de son lit comme un cabri aux abois. Son frère lui jeta un regard alors qu'il filait dans les escaliers. Il se précipita dans la cuisine où sa mère et son père étaient entrain de prendre le petit déjeuner. Sa mère lui tendit une lettre en souriant.

-Elle vient de Poudlard.

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage d'Albus et il l'ouvrit en hâte. Elle contenait une liste de fournitures et la lettre de la directrice adjointe. Il éclata d'un rire joyeux en la lisant. Elle était enfin arrivée. Le dernier échelon avant son entrée à Poudlard venait d'être franchie. Dans un mois et demi, il prendrait le train pour la célèbre école de magie. Son père se leva et posa une main sur son épaule tandis que sa mère lui souriait avec chaleur.

-Nous sommes fiers de toi, fils !

Albus serra sa mère contre lui et sourit à son père.

-Je suis tellement impatient que les vacances passent !

Son père laissa échapper un rire tonitruant et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils.

-En attendant septembre, vient donc manger un morceau.

Albus s'assit et mangea une brioche avec de la confiture de framboise tout en fixant sa lettre avec un regard pétillant.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Albus attrapa un livre de sortilège et renifla la couverture. Elle sentait bon le neuf. Il le feuilleta distraitement. Il l'avait déjà lu trois fois et était impatient d'arriver au château pour mettre en pratique ses connaissances. Il savait que le savoir apportait la reconnaissance et il voulait être reconnu. Il voulait devenir un grand sorcier et rester dans les mémoires comme Merwyn le Malicieux ou Ignatia Wildsmith. Le jeune garçon ferma les yeux et se laissa couler dans l'imagination. Il se voyait avec une longue barbe blanche et un chapeau de sorcier bleu nuit dans le bureau du Ministre de la Magie. C'était lui le ministre. Tout le monde l'acclamait. Il sourit et continua son songe éveillé. Il se voyait avec sa sœur devenue une grande sorcière adulée de tous. Il voyait son frère… avec une chèvre. Il explosa de rire et ouvrit les yeux. Son regard bleu parcourut le plafond de sa chambre et il se leva tranquillement. Un miaulement retentit soudain et un fléreur pénétra dans la chambre poursuivant une souris qui se faufila entre les jambes du jeune garçon. Vif comme un hippogriffe, Albus se baissa et attrapa le fléreur.

-Hé ! Doucement Flézard !

L'animal leva son regard intelligent sur son maître. Cela faisait un an que Flézard faisait parti de la famille. Ariana voulait un animal de compagnie et son père lui avait offert ce fléreur. Il était très intelligent comme tous les fléreurs, mais aussi sadique avec la nourriture. C'est pour cette raison qu'Albus l'avait arrêté. Il n'aimait pas voir souffrir un animal inutilement. Flézard se dégagea de l'étreinte et partit la queue haute en signe de dédain pour celui qui venait de le priver de son casse-croute. Abelforth arriva sur ses entre-faits et grimaça en croisant l'animal. Il ne l'aimait pas, le trouvant trop arrogant. Albus devait avouer que, sur ce sujet, il était d'accord avec son frère mais comme Flézard était vraiment doux avec leur sœur, les deux frères ne lui avaient jamais fait de mal ni protestés contre sa présence.

Un bruit dans le couloir attira l'attention des deux frères et ils sortirent de leur chambre en hâte.

Sur la dernière marche de l'escalier se tenait Ariana, encore plus pâle que d'habitude, ses longs cheveux blonds encadrant un visage de poupée décharnée. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient fixés sur une chose au plafond. Les deux frères levèrent lentement le regard et virent le fléreur collé au plafond par de la magie qui venait de la petite. Albus hurla le nom de son père.

oOoOoOo

Une calèche déposa la famille Dumbledore à la gare et Perceval donna quelques pennies au cocher pour le payer. Albus leva son regard azur vers la gare. De la fumée noire s'échappait dans le ciel gris de Londres, donnant une atmosphère sinistre à la rue. Derrière lui, son père le poussa vers l'entrée de Kings Cross tout en tenant la main à Abelforth. Kendra et Ariana étaient restées chez eux en raison de la faiblesse de la fillette. Celle-ci ne pouvait pas sortir et restait cloîtrée chez elle. Albus se dit soudain qu'il n'allait pas la revoir avant les vacances de noël. Elle lui manquerait mais il n'échangerait sa place actuelle pour rien au monde. Il tira sa lourde valise derrière lui et se dirigea vers les quais avec son père et son frère.

Perceval mena ses enfants entre la voie 9 et la voie 10.

-Pour accéder à la voie 9¾, il suffit de marcher droit vers une barrière en métal située entre les deux tourniquets.

Albus leva un regard incertain vers son père puis respira profondément acquiesça.

-D'accord j'y vais !

Perceval prit la malle de son fils et celui-ci marcha rapidement vers la barrière. Il disparut dedans. Abelforth jeta un regard éberlué au passage et serra la main de son père. Ensemble ils marchèrent eux aussi vers la barrière et réapparurent de l'autre côté.

Le Poudlard Express attendait fièrement les nouveaux élèves et Albus avait les yeux fixé sur lui. Autour de la petite famille un chahut ambiant régnait. Des dizaines d'enfants s'invectivaient joyeusement. Des amis se saluaient chaleureusement et parlaient de leurs vacances respectives. Des mères serraient une dernière fois leur progéniture dans leur bras tandis que les pères donnaient des dernières recommandations.

Perceval tendit la valise à son fils aîné et pressa son épaule.

-Allez Al. Voilà le moment tant attendu. Travaille bien surtout et soi sage !

Albus acquiesça avec empressement et salua son père et son frère.

-Promis papa ! On se revoit à noël ! Alby, prends soin d'Ariana.

Abelforth opina solennellement de la tête. Il tenait à sa sœur comme à la prunelle de ses yeux et jamais il ne permettrait qu'il ne lui arrive du mal.

Sur un dernier sourire, Albus monta dans le train et chercha un compartiment tout en tirant sa valise derrière lui. Il fini par en trouvait un vide et pénétra dedans. Il hissa sa valise dans le filet avec difficulté et s'assit du côté de la fenêtre. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et il vit une jeune fille et un jeune garçon qui se ressemblaient étrangement. Ils devaient être jumeaux. Les deux avaient des yeux couleurs du miel, des cheveux châtains clairs et une peau hâlée.

-On peut s'asseoir avec toi ? demanda la fille d'une voix claire. Tous les autres compartiments sont pleins.

Albus opina et le garçon hissa deux valises dans le filet à bagage avant de s'asseoir au côté de sa sœur.

-Je m'appelle Romulus Lupin et voilà ma sœur Helena.

-Enchanté, moi c'est Albus Dumbledore.

Il tendit sa main en souriant et Romulus et Helena la serrèrent alternativement. Un coup de sifflet retentit et le train s'ébranla. Albus colla son visage contre la vitre et salua avec de grands gestes son père et son frère tandis que Romulus et Helena faisaient de même avec leurs parents. Le train quitta la gare et prit de la vitesse et Albus se tourna vers ses deux camarades.

-C'est votre première année à Poudlard ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Pareil. Vous souhaitez allez où ?

Helena fut la première à s'exprimer.

-J'aimerais vraiment aller à Serdaigle. C'est ma maison préférée.

-Moi Gryffondor répondit son frère et souriant.

-Gryffondor aussi. C'est la maison des courageux. Mais je pense qu'il n'y a pas que ça. Il faut aussi être intelligent. Le courage se joue souvent dans la finesse.

La conversation continua une bonne partie de l'après-midi et quand le chariot de friandises passa, les trois nouveaux amis se servirent en quantité. Finalement ils arrivèrent à proximité du château et revêtirent leur robe de sorcier tout en continuant à bavarder joyeusement sur les livres qu'ils préféraient.

Le train finit par s'arrêter et les jeunes gens attrapèrent leur malle et rejoignirent les autres sur le quai.

* * *

Votre avis m'intéresse. Surtout n'hésitez pas !


End file.
